1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to label printing devices and more particularly to a label printing device for printing and dispensing labels.
2. Background Art
Label applicator apparatus for applying preprinted labels to packages, envelopes, and the like typically include a print head and a supply of blank labels attached to a label backing supplied in the form of a roll. The label backing and labels are typically advanced past a print head for address printing, bar code printing or the like. After advancing beyond the print head, the labels are typically separated from the backing by advancing the label backing over a label separator bar while the label itself is advanced to a label applicator mechanism. To produce a supply of labels on a label backing, a backing sheet is first prepared with a coating of low adhesive properties. The backing sheet is then coated with an adhesive and joined to a label sheet printed on one side with a plurality of label outlines. The backing sheet is provided with the coating of low adhesive properties to allow the subsequently added adhesive to adhere to the labels rather than to the backing when the labels are removed from the backing. The label sheet and backing are typically passed through a machine which, by means of a cutting die, cuts the label sheet adjacent the label outlines and removes all label sheet material from between label outlines to produce a backing sheet with a plurality of labels ready to be printed. Expensive special equipment is required to produce a supply of labels on a backing sheet, adding significantly to the cost of labels. Furthermore, waste from the label producing operation and the backing sheet must be properly disposed of, further adding to the cost of the label producing process. It is therefore desirable to create labels from a strip of adhesive-backed label material without first forming the labels on a label backing sheet.
A primary reason for placing adhesively backed labels on a strip of backing material is to facilitate the handling and printing of the labels. Labels are typically printed by advancing a strip of the backing material with the attached label over a print head. After the label has been printed, it is separated from the backing material and applied to an object to be labelled. In order to create labels from a strip of adhesive-backed label material, without the benefit of a label backing, the adhesive label material must be advanced through a label printing machine and must be cut and deposited on a label applicator, which transfers the label to an object to be labeled. In conventional label printing and application apparatus, the backing material is drawn past the print head and transporting a label beyond the print head to a label applicator. Therefore, several technical problems are to be solved when labels are created directly from an adhesive-backed strip. A primary problem is the advancing of the label material past the print head and to an applicator without the benefit of a label backing strip which commonly acts as a vehicle for transporting the label past the print head and to the applicator. A further problem is to transport, cut and print pressure-sensitive, adhesive-backed label material while preventing the adhesive material from sticking to the apparatus, thereby causing the apparatus to malfunction.